


fools in love

by coconut_juice_00



Series: Thirteen idiots [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, seoksoon at the preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconut_juice_00/pseuds/coconut_juice_00
Summary: All of them have their future planned out. Some are getting married, some are having plans of getting married, and some are starting to build their family while others are taking a step forward in their road towards their future. Seungcheol, on the other hand, feels… stuck.





	1. Chapter 1

Seungcheol sits in their usual booth at Highlight, nursing his own bottle of beer as he watches everything in his surroundings. Seungkwan is at the bar waiting for his Pina Colada to finish and Hansol is there beside him guarding like a dog. Couldn’t blame the guy after seeing his boyfriend gets hit on three times tonight. Soonyoung is playing around with Chan on the dance floor while Seokmin is in a deep conversation with Minghao and Jun. A few minutes later, Wonwoo came out of the bathroom to join the three.

 

Sitting in front of him is Jihoon, taking a long drag on his cigarette, and on the other side is Mingyu, who looks really shaken up despite the happy smile plastered on his face.

 

“Don’t you think Soonyoung’s gonna get mad at you for smoking?”

 

The short black haired male blew a puff of smoke. “Oh, he’s pissed off alright. But he gave me a pass this week to calm my nerves. The wedding’s getting closer and you don’t see me acting chill and fine now if I don’t smoke.” But despite saying this, he crushed his unfinished cigarette on the ashtray next to his beer and pops a few tic tac in his mouth. “Mingyu, you want a cig? You look like you needed one.”

 

“No, no.” He waves frantically in dismissal. “I’m fine, hyung.”

 

Seungcheol chuckles. “Give me one.”

 

Jihoon pulls out his packet and tosses it offer to the older male which he caught. He gives it a soft tap and plucks out the lucky death stick to greet him. After placing it in between his lips, he takes the lighter that Jihoon offered and lights up his cigarette. He blew a puff of smoke after taking a quick drag. “You sure you don’t need one?”

 

Mingyu shakes his head. “I-I d-don’t smoke.”

 

Jihoon scoffs a laugh, but he’s smiling. “Says the one who taught us how to smoke pot.”

 

“No, it’s uh – fucking, hell. I’m quitting.” Mingyu whisper-yells. “I’m even going to quit drinking this…” He looks at his beer bottle in distaste. “…monstrosity.” Seungcheol honestly looks offended upon hearing this. But before he could even make a teasing remark at this, Mingyu cuts him off as if he sensed it. “I’m done with all of this. After I walked out of Highlight, I’m going to be a changed man.”

 

Seungcheol blinks. “You afraid of having beer bellies? There’s gym for that, you know.”

 

“It’s not… that. It’s…” Mingyu gives a worried glance at his husband, but Wonwoo is far away and he seems to be enjoying what Seokmin is telling at the group. So with a sigh, he gives in. “We’re… having a baby.”

 

Jihoon did a spit take on his beer and Seungcheol coughed wildly. He immediately takes his cigarette and crushed it despite unfinished and tries to catch up with breathing. Jihoon doesn’t look like he’s going to recover to that easily so Seungcheol beats him to it with a loud exclaim. “Oh my fucking god, that’s amaz –“

 

Mingyu clamps a hand on his mouth. “Shh, I’m not supposed to tell, yet. It’s a secret not until it’s confirmed.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It seems like our surrogate is having signs of pregnancy and the doctor in charge is going to give us feedback about it around two to three weeks so we’re really not entirely sure. Hyung wanted to tell it if it’s confirmed. I mean,” The younger fumbles. “We could’ve but we don’t want to overlap your wedding. I mean, your wedding is important –“

 

“There’s no such thing as overlapping a news, alright?” Jihoon frowns. “You’re having a baby. That is the best news I’ve heard this week and I’m proud of you.”

 

“You’re going to be a great dad, Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu looks at the both of them with a wobbly smile. The lighting is dim but he can still see how glassy the younger’s eyes are getting in every blink. “Years later and you two are still like my mom and dad.” He chokes up a laugh. “Thank you.”

 

Seungcheol finds himself smiling. All of them have their future planned out. Some are getting married, some are having plans of getting married, and some are starting to build their family while others are taking a step forward in their road towards their future. Seungcheol, on the other hand, feels… stuck.

 

He’s been in the same situation as the others before them and that was long ago. He felt a sense of accomplishment then, starting from the moment he helped Jeonghan moved in his place and then soon after, Jisoo. Hell, Jihoon was still single then when Seungcheol signed the contract of the house he bought for the three of them to live in now. Now, Jihoon was finally getting married while Seungcheol is still stuck in the place where he’s in. The green monster known as envy creeps up on Seungcheol but he forces it down by picking up his beer bottle and chugs it down in three huge gulps.

 

He’s going to wait because maybe, the right time isn’t now. Maybe tomorrow – Seungcheol steels himself in letting that sink in – he’s going to wait until the right time happens and when it does, he’s going to make the most of it. So for now, he’ll settle on being happy for his friends and wishing them all the best. Whether it be from Hansol and Seungkwan moving in together, Jihoon and Soonyoung getting married or Wonwoo and Mingyu having a baby together.

 

“Light it up for your highness!” Seungcheol leans close to light up the cigarette in between Mingyu’s lips. It seems like Jihoon finally got the younger to loosen up and relax about the whole ordeal and now, the younger is letting loose. But at the first drag, Mingyu choked and coughed hard making him bend over the table.

 

Jihoon threw his head back and laughed while he claps like a deranged seal.

 

 

 

 

 

Despite having that mindset, Seungcheol still feels empty when he comes home to an empty house.

 

 

 

 

 

Jisoo pulls up the handle from their luggage upon getting it, patiently waiting for Jeonghan to get their snacks while he waits for him at the arrival station. The older male kept on whining about being so hungry towards the duration of the whole flight back home but when offered by the stewardess, he declines. It was only then when she was earshot away did he say that airplane food tastes like crap.

 

Before they left, his mother gave him a blue velvet box. She slipped it while he was in a tight embrace with him and before making sure Jeonghan was occupied with her husband. And before Jisoo can answer, she whispers. “You’re welcome.” On his ears and smiles.

 

It would have been a great honor – hell, it’s a great honor for his mother’s engagement ring to be passed down to him to give to his significant other – but the pressure now is doubled. His parents are expecting their next visit to be an announcement that they’re getting married. Meaning, sooner or later he has to tell them about Seungcheol. He has to tell them about him.

 

“Shua, you’re doing it again.”

 

Jisoo blinks takes in the sight of Jeonghan eating an egg and ham sandwich. There’s a dab of mayonnaise from the corner of his mouth making him smile. “Doing what exactly?” He wipes it off with his thumb like second nature. Jeonghan chuckles.

 

“That expression you make whenever you’re in deep thought.” He prompts Jisoo to take a bite, which he did. The flavor is different from the one he had back at home but it was good nonetheless. Not as great as what Seungcheol prepares for breakfast, though.

 

Seungcheol… he misses him.

 

“Hey, come on.” Jeonghan tugs his sleeve. “Cheollie might be already waiting for us and here we are taking our sweet time. I want to see him already.”

 

Just as he dreamed every night, Seungcheol is standing there waiting all dressed gorgeously with his black jumper and that skinny jeans Jisoo remembers Jeonghan picking out last month. He dyed his hair platinum too. When their eyes finally meet, Jisoo’s heart thumps abnormally and it made him feel haywire all around. He was about to tell Jeonghan that he saw him, but Jeonghan was already bouncing towards Seungcheol with light feet and immediately enters the older’s open arms. The sight made him chuckle.

 

“You have no idea how much I missed you.” Jeonghan said.

 

“I missed you, too.”

 

They shared a brief yet sweet kiss, uncaring of the people around them. Jeonghan isn’t the type of person that gives a damn about the others’ judgement and Jisoo wishes he’s the same, too. But he’s not so when Seungcheol looks at him, he just flashes him a small smile and walks closer over to them. Throughout the years of being together, Seungcheol got the message behind those smiles and Jisoo is so thankful for that. Having someone like Seungcheol is as rare as 3%.

 

“Let’s go home.” Seungcheol said after taking the luggage from his hold.

 

“Yeah.” Jisoo couldn’t help but reach out to hold his free hand. “Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

Stuffed and tired, Jeonghan drapes himself all over Jisoo’s back and yawns. “I’m going to bed.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re skipping out chores again.” But despite saying that, Jisoo knows he’s going to let Jeonghan off again. Hell, even Jeonghan knows because he’s got that smug smile on his face. He laughs. “Seriously, I really can’t believe you.”

 

“Go to bed, soon~” He turns his head to kiss him before giving his butt a pat and leaves. Seungcheol enters the kitchen, looking far too amused just as Jeonghan exits. Jisoo shakes his head in amusement and sighs.

 

“You should go too, Cheol.”

 

“Or we could both go after I help you with the dishes.” Seungcheol takes his place beside Jisoo and gets the finished plates to dry them off and place them back at the cabinet. Jisoo looks at him smiles gratefully before resuming on washing the dishes. It wasn’t that many anyways since there’s only three of them but Jeonghan is a messy cook and he’s managed to pull out a ton of pans and saucers just to cook one simple dish. Then Seungcheol who is giving by the nature, has pulled a lot of plates to give to their neighbors some food so that there won’t be any leftovers for tomorrow. Well, there’s still leftovers but as Seungcheol says, sharing is caring.

 

“How are you when we were gone?”

 

“Are you even going to ask that?” Seungcheol clicks his tongue and laughs. “Of course, it’s lonely. I’m not one to sleep without your cuddles so…”

 

Jisoo blushes. It’s not a secret that he’s a big cuddle monster whenever he’s asleep. “So did you go to Highlight when we were gone? I saw a picture of you smoking in Instagram. Chan posted it.” Seungcheol froze at this. Jisoo sighs. “Choi Seungcheol.”

 

“It was just one time, I swear.” He raised a hand in defense. “One for the whole week.”

 

“For the whole month.” Jisoo raised a brow. “I don’t want to see you nor Jeonghan with that death stick.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“I mean it.”

 

“Understood.”

 

“Good.” Jisoo yelps when big strong arms wrap around his waist, forcing him to take a step back. Seungcheol’s chest is hard against his back but warm and cozy. His hands are still wet from washing the dishes but Seungcheol doesn’t mind them holding his arm that was placed around him. “Choi Seungcheol, if this is your way of compensation, I just want you to know that –“

 

“I missed you.” Seungcheol whispers. Jisoo cranes his neck to look at him. “I didn’t get to say this earlier at the airport but I really do.”

 

Dishes are forgotten, Jisoo turns to kiss Seungcheol – a kiss that has been long overdue – and wraps his arms around his neck. He can feel the older smile against the kiss and it prompts him to deepen it. And when he pulls away, he presses his forehead against his chin. “I missed you, too.” He whispers back. Seungcheol seems satisfied with this because he’s pulling him in a tight embrace.

 

 

 

 

 

Jisoo fell in love with Jeonghan first.

 

It wasn’t a mystery how. Hell, everyone on campus that knows or sees Jeonghan was a victim of his beauty. He had a long smooth hair then and an expression so soft that hides his true devious and silly persona. But Jisoo felt captivated, like a man caught in a trap after hearing the siren’s voice, and he keeps on walking and walking until he fell and drowned – drown at the trap that is Yoon Jeonghan.

 

(And without him knowing, somewhere along the smiles and greetings, Jeonghan fell for him, too.)

 

Without meaning to, he had sex with him one night after a party and everything went smooth sailing afterwards. They went on casual dates, holding hands walking towards classes and breaks, and sneaking off to make out behind buildings and trees. But then the revelation happened and it made Jisoo sick to the pit of his stomach that apparently he wasn’t the only one strung in the trap that is Yoon Jeonghan.

 

It turns out that Jeonghan already has a boyfriend since high school.

 

To be known as a side-guy in a relationship, Jisoo felt angry. But to his surprise, Seungcheol already knows of their arrangement and is really eager to meet him soon. Then his anger turned into confusion. And then that confusion became envy until that envy turned into acceptance.

 

And to think that Jisoo survived that whirlwind of chaos.

 

 

 

 

 

“I want balloons in there and oh – a chocolate fountain! And a vanilla fountain, a strawberry fountain – is there a peanut butter fountain? I’m going to add that on the list anyway.”

 

“Soonyoung, there is no such thing as a peanut butter fountain.” Jihoon frowns. “It’s weird and sticky and I don’t like peanut butters. Plus, why would you even put a strawberry and vanilla fountain at the wedding reception. Just a chocolate fountain will do. Stop throwing money around. It’s not going to be there forever.”

 

Soonyoung makes a noise of disbelief. “Who doesn’t like peanut butters? Peanut butters are delicious! And if there’s really no such thing as a peanut butter fountain, then we’ll be the first one to have one. Isn’t that exciting, Ji?!” Said male could only sigh and drag a hand down his face in annoyance before snatching the list out of Soonyoung’s hand to read it.

 

“You two are weird.” Jeonghan laughs from the kitchen. He’s chopping up carrots and potatoes into cubes for his fried rice to be served at lunch later. Jisoo is sitting at his usual seat in the dining room, scrolling up from his iPad, probably from editing work, while Seungcheol nurses a cup of coffee, watching the engaged couple bicker about wedding food. “Anyways, you’re going out to play basketball with the guys later again, Cheol?”

 

“Uh, no.” Seungcheol shakes his head. “Hansol cancelled on us.”

 

“Let me guess, he’s out with Seungkwan again?” Soonyoung grins. “Sooner or later Seungkwan’s going to get tired of Hansol hovering around him like a bee. He looks like the kind of guy that bitches about everything.”

 

“Doubt it.” Seungcheol waves in dismissal. “Though, I do agree on Seungkwan bitching about everything. It’s pretty accurate. But he won’t get tired of Hansol following him like a lost pup. They’ve been like that for god knows how long that the only thing that lacked before was the label. Now that they’re official, nothing’s different.”

 

“Except the sex.” Jeonghan pipes up. Seungcheol nods at this.

 

“Ah, yes the sex.”

 

“What the fuck, Soonyoung?” Jihoon looks up from the list Soonyoung made, frowning. “You want a dolphin show on our wedding?”

 

“I love dolphins! Dolphins are amazing!”

 

Jihoon sighs and stands up, the chair dragging backwards at the sudden action. “I’m going to take a smoke.” He said, pulling out a packet from his pocket before leaving. Soonyoung makes a face at this, even going as far to pull Jihoon back from the wrist. Though that failed because Jihoon is quick to evade his touch and continues walking. Soonyoung pulled up a mini fit.

 

“I’m not gonna kiss you tonight if you keep on smoking, Ji.”

 

“Fucking try that and you’re dead, Soonyoung.” And then he’s out the back door. Soonyoung has his lower lip curled into a pout before he’s smiling and laughing to himself.

 

“He’s cute, isn’t he?”

 

Seungcheol and Jisoo shared a look before shrugging. “Alright, I’m gonna go get the small guy.” He stood up from his seat, the chair dragging slowly behind as he does, and takes his coffee with him. When he notices Jisoo’s eyes on him, he turns around meets it with a look of assurance. “I’m not gonna smoke, Soo. I promised remember? One stick in every month.”

 

“You better.” Seungcheol waves with his fingers and left the room, passing by the kitchen to receive the kiss from Jeonghan on his cheek before following Jihoon to the back door. Jisoo shakes his head and continues on scrolling through his unanswered e-mails, taking the type to reply to them one by one but somehow he had to stop especially when Soonyoung’s eyes were trained on him as if to pierce through him. Jihoon hums and blinks, looking at him. “What?”

 

“I really don’t get how this – this polyamory thing works.” The pink-haired male said. “It’s weird looking at the others but somehow it looks sweet on you three. How do you do it?”  

 

“It’s because I’m hot, that’s why it looks cute.”

 

The blond male enters the room with a bowl of newly cooked fried rice. It smells delicious but it looks awful and though Jisoo is used to it, Soonyoung is not. He made this weird face that goes unnoticed by Jeonghan. When he was out of earshot, he cups his hands over his mouth and whispers. “Why do you let Jeonghan-hyung cook if he can’t even cook a decent meal?”

 

“To answer both your questions,” Jisoo takes a spoon and eats a spoonful. “I don’t know either.”

 

 

 

 

 

Seungcheol was doing the weekly groceries when he sees a familiar face along the frozen aisle. The man has his hair styled up, loose white sweater hanging on his thin frame and his pale face contorted in an inner battle between two milk cartons. Seungcheol laughs to himself and approaches the man. He still doesn’t know his presence, so Seungcheol crept up behind and whispers.

 

_“Doyoon.”_

 

“Shit,” He almost let the other carton slip in his hand. Good thing that he managed to pin said object in between his body. Doyoon blinks rapidly, mouth agape until he meets eyes with Seungcheol who’s looking at him in amusement. He furrows his brows in disbelief. “Seriously?”

 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Seungcheol grins. “I thought you don’t do groceries?”

 

“It’s not that I don’t do groceries.” Doyoon answers with a huff. He takes the carton back in his hand and waves it around Seungcheol’s face. “It’s just that Jisoo was out and didn’t bought the groceries as I requested even after demanding to finish five chapters in one sitting.” Seungcheol raised a brow in amusement upon hearing that.

 

“You’re still asking my boyfriend to do the groceries for you?”

 

“And I’m going to continue doing so until he stops demanding me to do a shit ton of chapters in one sitting. Now,” He holds up two milk cartons on his face. “Help me choose between these two so that I can fucking move on from that blasted list.”

 

Seungcheol hums in amusement and picks the left one. “Cowhead.” He said. “Always choose the cowhead one.”

 

“Cowhead, it is.” Doyoon grins and places the other one back. Seungcheol places the chosen item on the man’s shopping cart. “And I take it you’re doing your weekly shopping? Where’s your other boyfriend, the one with the pretty face?”

 

“Jeonghan is helping Jihoon with the demo he’s making.”

 

“And you’re –“ Doyoon scrunches his face. “What is it that you’re doing again?”

 

Seungcheol recoils but offers a small smile at the younger male. It’s not that he’s ashamed of it, it’s just that he’s hesitant to say this to Doyoon after knowing that he’s the writer that Jisoo is currently assigned to. It might affect his job or the younger male’s view on his boyfriend. But chances of Doyoon finding out is high so he shrugged. “No job.”

 

Instead of the judgmental remarks he’s waiting for, Doyoon groans. “I so envy you. Having two boyfriends to support me while I just lie around on bed every day and warming them up at night is the best job. And I’m not saying that to be mean or anything, alright? It’s really what I think.” He sighs. “I’m even thinking of getting a sugar daddy.”

 

Seungcheol furrows his brows but he’s smiling. “There’s no such thing as a handsome sugar daddy nowadays. It’s mostly old men with huge beer bellies with a shit ton of money.”

 

“But they have the money.”

 

He rolls his eyes in amusement.

 

Doyoon gets a move on and Seungcheol is quick to catch up. “So you’re like… making another series, right?” The younger male hums in affirmation. “So is this gonna be a sad one like your older series or is this going to be a thriller one?”

 

Doyoon pauses and raised a brow in amusement. “Why, do you want a copy?”

 

“I’d love to but last time I asked for one, Jisoo scolded you for recklessly giving out free stuff. You know, stop the whole biased thing. And I would buy a copy at the store but it’s either hella expensive or it’s sold out.” He sheepishly grins. “I guess I’m the one who needs a sugar daddy, huh?”

 

“That won’t work.” Doyoon laughs and moves along. “You look more of a daddy than a baby, Seungcheol.”

 

Seungcheol catches up to him. “What?” He exclaims in disbelief. “You can’t be serious. I can be cute if I want to. I may not have natural born aegyo like a friend of mine, but I can do aegyo enough to make other people coo.”

 

“Hey, instead of finding a sugar daddy, find a rich and sexy baby that can give you whatever you want. Something like a sugar daddy only in reverse.” The younger male smirks. “If you want, I can lead you to one.”

 

“Tempting, but I’m in a very committed relationship. Sorry.”

 

“Too bad,” Doyoon shrugs. “This baby is a big time novelist. But if you change your mind though, tell me. I’ll see you around, Choi Seungcheol.” He waves before leaving him there, confused and still processing what the other had said.

 

It took a moment before he gets it and when he does, Seungcheol runs his fingers through his hair staring at the direction of where the writer left. Jang Doyoon is a bigtime flirt, he knows that ever since he first met him after Jisoo introduced him to them. And it’s probably because he always hits on him that’s why Jisoo is so adamant on having him date somebody. Seungcheol throws his head back and laughs but then he stops midway and mutters a curse.

 

“Shit the groceries!”

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s not that I hate you guys. In fact, I really do adore you and it’s great that you two are finally together for god knows how long, but can you please tone down the PDA? Thank you.”

 

Hansol throws his head back and laughs, letting his head rest in between Seungkwan’s shoulder as he holds on to his boyfriend’s arms that’s wrapped around him. Seungkwan doesn’t say anything but he’s blushing after lifting his head from Hansol’s neck. Like Jisoo said, it’s really not that he hates the two. It’s just ever since Seungkwan and Hansol got together, they have been the most inseparable duo that you can’t see the other without the other. It’s sweet but sometimes, enough is enough.

 

“What are you even doing in the radio station, Hansol? Are you even allowed in here?”

 

“It’s my off today and I wanted to visit my baby in his work.” Hansol replied as if it’s the most normal thing ever. Seungkwan smiles and snuggles him closer. “Plus, I’ve been in and out of this place for as long as I can remember. No big deal. I was even given my own ID pass.” He lifts the white keycard ID that’s in his chest pocket and grins.

 

“He’s friends with everyone here even the old janitor we got on third floor.” Seungkwan added. “And that old fart’s the meanest person I know!”

 

“He’s not mean.” Hansol defends. “He’s just misunderstood.”

 

“I offered to buy him lunch so that he can join me but he said he’s not a beggar for me to give some food as a charity.”

 

“Like I said, he’s just misunderstood.”

 

Jisoo waves in dismissal. “Look, just – if you could keep your hands off for a moment while I’m here, that would be fine. I’m just waiting for Jeonghan to finish the demo he’s making with Jihoon then you can do whatever you like. You can even have sex, I won’t mind.”

 

Hansol looks up at Seungkwan, beaming. “I just got an idea~”

 

Seungkwan coos and cups his face, ready to kiss him but yelps when Jisoo threw three pieces of paper that were on top of a stack in the round table they were in. “Seriously?” Jisoo exclaims in disbelief. Hansol was about to contest the idea but then Jeonghan and Jihoon finally emerged from the waiting room, with the older male smiling brightly and Jihoon with his usual poker face. Jisoo grins. “Hey, you did great.”

 

“How would you know? You weren’t even there to hear me sing.” Jeonghan accepts the warm embrace that Jisoo offered. “For all you know, Jihoon might be secretly frustrated with me but just couldn’t voice it out because I’m older than him.”

 

“I don’t give a shit even if you’re older. When it comes to music, there’s no such thing as respect even if you’re older or not. If you suck, you suck, but…” Jihoon shrugs. “I really think that you did great.” He hands the case at Hansol. “Here’s the demo. I’m sorry for the wait. My studio’s getting fixed up so it got delayed. Thank you for letting me use your company’s, Seungkwan.”

 

“The boss owed me anyway.” Seungkwan shrugs.

 

“But thank goodness you’re done. If I’d be staying in this waiting room with these two horny rabbits, I wouldn’t last a second more of it.” He squeezes his boyfriend’s shoulder tight. “The moment we stepped outside, I bet they’re going to take the chance and have sex.”

 

“But you said you were okay with it.” Hansol mumbles an apology when Seungkwan gives him a strong nudge on the side.

 

“It was completely an exaggeration.” He gestures. “A workplace is a workplace and the first thing you hold the highest regard when it comes to it is professionalism. You –“

 

“What?” Jeonghan looks at Jisoo in amusement. “But we had sex in your workplace and you were so into it.”

 

Jisoo falters. “We did?”

 

Jeonghan nods. “It was before Doyoon-sshi’s book launch.”

 

And just like that, his eyes widens upon remembering.

 

“Oh.”

 

Seungkwan fake coughs. “Hypocrite.”

 

“Hey, I’m telling the truth! That was one time,” He faces Jeonghan. “And it’s going to be the last time, I swear.” Jeonghan raises his brows but he ignores it in favor of proving a point. “I mean, come on. Your own workplace – your personal place is the most important thing ever. It’s the most sacred place ever.” He gestures for Jihoon to help him. “Isn’t that the same for you, Jihoon?”

 

The smaller male nods in agreement. “Oh, yes. Like my recording studio is the most holy ground for me. I don’t let anyone enter nor do anything that can dirty up the place. Like hyung said, it’s the most sacred place ever. I don’t want to work on a place where people have sex in it.”

 

“See?” Jisoo grins. “Even Jihoon gets the –“

 

“But Soonyoung’s dance studio is a different story…”

 

Jisoo drags a hand down his face.

 

He swears Jihoon is beginning to sound like his fiancé more and more each day.

 

\--

 

After separating with Jihoon on the way out, Jisoo received a message from his mother that was sent two hours ago. Since the radio company where Seungkwan is working at is strict when it comes to mobile phones, Jisoo promptly turned his phone off as well as the others in favor of abiding the rules. He furrows his brows and looks down, swiping the screen up to enter the password before opening the message.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“Oh,” Jisoo casted a glance at the other before looking down once again. “It’s mom.”

 

Jeonghan hums, head tilted a bit. His hand is on the car door handle, waiting for Jisoo to unlock it. But his attention is more on the message on his boyfriend’s phone so he makes his way towards the other and takes a peek. “What does it say?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

And then just like that, Jisoo’s breath hitched.

 

It’s a message from his mother beginning about asking how they are and hoping that they’re doing well and then it shifted at the end that they’re going to take care of something in Korea that’s why they’re asking if it’s okay to stay in the house for three days. Jisoo furrows his brows and squeezes his phone tight in his hand as he tries to process this information over and over again. With them coming to Korea means that they’re going to see Seungcheol – and them seeing Seungcheol means he needs to introduce his boyfriend properly to his parents. But he doesn’t know how, where to start or what to say –

 

“Hey,” He feels Jeonghan’s comforting hand around his torso. “We’ll talk about this when we get back, okay? So for the meantime, take your mind off things and just relax. I’ll even turn off the radio for you.”

 

Jisoo releases a heavy sigh and nods. “Okay.”

 

It didn’t leave his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

“Are we really going to do this?”

 

“We’re gonna do this and we’re gonna finish this.”

 

“But Minghao’s gonna kill me if I don’t get back home at four.”

 

“Bros before boyfriends, bud.”

 

Seungcheol frowns at the wooden puzzle pieces on the floor, all a part of the dinosaur that they’re supposed to make. Mingyu bought a whole set of it, different dinosaur types and stuffs, and forced himself in with Jun in his tow. Seungcheol was in the middle of placing the groceries back in order when he hears the doorbell ringing and there revealed Mingyu with that bright smile on his face.

 

“But why in my house?”

 

Mingyu stops midway on reading the instructions and shrugs. “Hyung doesn’t want to see any mess in the house so I have to do complete this at another place. I know you can’t resist your son.”

 

“You’re not my son.”

 

“And Jihoon’s not my mom but you’re still my parents.”

 

“I still have no idea what am I doing here but I’m still here.” Jun sighs and continues on assembling the little triceratops in front of him. Seungcheol closes his eyes and then hums in no choice. The younger seems so adamant on finishing everything today and right here so he plops down on the floor and starts helping out Jun with the triceratops family he’s building.

 

And then in the middle of it all, the door bursts open startling the three men inside the room, eyes wide and looking like they’ve done something wrong even though there’s not. When Seungcheol sees Jisoo marching inside the room with a frown on his face, he stands up and meets him halfway. Only then when Jisoo finally realized he’s in front of him that he softened up. Seungcheol furrows his brows in worry. “Soo, you okay? What happened?”

 

“It’s nothing.” Jisoo immediately answers. “Don’t worry about it, okay?”

 

And without waiting for his answer, he gives his chest two gentle pats before walking past him. Seungcheol was about to run after him but instead, he focuses his attention on Jeonghan, who entered looking stressed out – completely the same as Jisoo. Seungcheol opens his mouth to ask what’s going on but is interrupted when the blond male wraps his arms around his torso, enveloping him in a hug. Confused, Seungcheol hugs back.

 

“Don’t worry about Jisoo, okay?” Jeonghan assures. “I’m gonna go ahead and talk to him but later this evening, we’re all going to talk about everything. So would it be okay if you’d give him some space? Just until tonight.”

 

Seungcheol frowns, still confused but slowly nods in agreement.

 

“Great.” Jeonghan leans to kiss him on the cheek before walking past him to follow Jisoo to their room.

 

Everything was quiet and still until Jun speaks up.

 

“So about this T-rex, can we put the other pieces instead to make it look like a hybrid? I was thinking of mixing it up with an Aerodactyl so that it would have wings.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jisoo paces back and forth with his fingers carding through his hair over and over. He didn’t stops not even when Jeonghan entered the room. He can hear Jeonghan’s soft voice calling his name but he was having none of it. His parents are coming. He doesn’t know when will they come but it could be anytime and he’s still not ready to reveal everything to them. He’s afraid that his tainted image on his parents will get even more tainted. It’s hard to convince them that he’s in love with a man much less say that he’s in love with **two** men.

 

“Jisoo!”

 

Jisoo stops when he sees Jeonghan in front of him. He’s got a hand on his chest for him to stop pacing and moving. His breath hitched at the proximity. “Jisoo, I don’t know why the fuck would you be even thinking this deeply. Isn’t this a sign?”

 

“A sign of what?”

 

“To face your fears and finally resolve them.” Jeonghan said in that familiar soothing voice. He slides his hands from Jisoo’s chest up to his shoulders and give them a soft and assuring rub. “Listen, baby. Your parents are going to understand so don’t be afraid, okay? Everything will be fine.”

 

Just as he was about to open his mouth to answer, the door opens revealing Seungcheol looking worried as ever. Jeonghan pulls away from. “Cheol, I thought I told you –“

 

“I sent Mingyu and Jun home.” Seungcheol interrupts. “You can’t expect me to just sit there with the guys hanging out after seeing that.” There’s an edge in his voice when he said that and from there, Jisoo felt bad for disregarding Seungcheol’s feelings about this. He didn’t think that the older would feel upset. He’s just thinking about himself.

 

Jeonghan looks torn on wanting to explain things to answer Seungcheol and keeping mum to please Jisoo. But before he could get a decision on what to do, Jisoo steps forward and smiles.

 

“My parents…” He trails. “My parents are coming and they’re going to stay here for three days.”

 

Seungcheol looks frozen. There’s an unreadable look on his face, something that Jisoo see sometimes in Seungcheol but as quick as it comes, it was gone in a blink and was replaced with an assuring grin. “Hey, no worries. I’m just going to Chan’s and stay there for the meantime.”

 

Jisoo’s chest clenches in pain at the sight because Seungcheol keeps on doing this for how many years. He tries to understand Jisoo’s situation and is the one to adjust. He doesn’t complain but do the first action instead. It’s one of the reason why he doesn’t deserve someone like Choi Seungcheol. Whereas Seungcheol is selfless, Jisoo is one selfish person. He wanted to tell Seungcheol to stay, but his body betrayed him for being frozen instead. And so to comfort him, Seungcheol moves forward to envelop him in a warm embrace.

 

“Don’t think too hard about it, okay?” He whispers.

 

Jisoo tries not to but the disappointing look on Jeonghan’s face speaks volumes.

 

 

 

 

 

His parents arrived Sunday before the next week starts.

 

He pretends he’s not affected by the lack of Seungcheol’s presence.

 

 

 

 

 

“Sorry. I didn’t know Chan has a night shift at work.”

 

“No, it’s alright.” Jihoon opens up the light of the guest room in their apartment. The guest room is small compared to the master bedroom but Seungcheol thinks that it looks cleaner than the latter. The sheet smells of citrus and the room is as cozy as ever even if this room is seldom being used. “You can stay here instead of going to Chan’s. I think it’s much more convenient that way.”

 

“Oh,” Seungcheol grins. “Thanks. I’ll just do something in here to make it up. How about wash the dishes or something?”

 

“Oh, please. You’re a guest.” Jihoon waves in dismissal. “I’ll let Soonyoung wash the dishes as always. Just stay there or feel free to use the TV if you’re bored. I’m just going to be in my studio doing some stuff. You’re gonna be fine on your own, right?”

 

Seungcheol chuckles in amusement. “You talk as if I’m a kid.”

 

Jihoon raised his brow.

 

“Yes, yes, mom. I’m going to be fine. You can go now.”

 

The raven haired male nods. “Good. If you need something just ask Soonyoung.”

 

“I’ll do that.”

 

Jihoon gives him a thumbs up and closes the door, leaving him to give him time to settle with his things. Seungcheol looks around and drops his bag down on the blue carpet. It’s soft on his toes just like those hotel carpets in Busan. Soonyoung and Jihoon’s shared apartment is small and yet it’s filled with so many expensive things that Seungcheol thinks if he breaks something, it’s going to cost him everything. Hell, his saved money left in his account is probably just a fourth of it.

 

But not even a minute in this room, he feels lonely. He’s used to coming in the room seeing Jisoo on the bed reading on his iPad while Jeonghan cuddles him the moment he lies down on the bed in the middle even if the other’s asleep. And then Jisoo would press his back against him after turning the lights off, seeking his familiar warmth and holding his hand as a silent thanks for staying up late with him until he falls asleep.

 

But in this room, he’s alone. The bed feels twice as large.

 

Seungcheol sighs.

 

\--

 

“You know, I have to thank you, Seungcheol.” Soonyoung grins. “Because of you, we get to eat at the dining room again. Usually whenever Ji’s at his work mode, he doesn’t go out of his studio that’s why I transfer all of our dinner there. But since you’re here, Jihoon’s out of his cave – ow!”

 

Jihoon glares at his fiancée after jabbing his side with the fork. “Shut up.” Soonyoung winces but he doesn’t brood over it and presses their shoulders together in an intimate manner and Jihoon lets him.

 

“Anyways, what’s going on?” The pink-haired male asked. “Trouble in paradise?”

 

Jihoon doesn’t comment but instead, looks at Seungcheol for any signs that he might uncomfortable of the question. Before, Seungcheol to be honest was very uncomfortable at that question but their situation keeps repeating over the years that it’s nothing to him now. So he says, “Jisoo’s parents are at home for three days so you’re going to see me here until they leave.”

 

Soonyoung loads for a minute before finally getting it. “Ah, so like… Jisoo’s parents still doesn’t know about the whole polyamory thing, right?”

 

Jihoon stays quiet while he eats his food.

 

“Yeah,” He answers. “That’s it, really.”

 

Maybe Soonyoung doesn’t expect the awkwardness around breaching that certain topic so he awkwardly coughs and slurps on his jajangmyeon, wanting to fill the awkward silence with nothing but slurp sounds. Jihoon rolls his eyes and sighs. “I heard Mingyu bought a whole wooden puzzle set of dinosaurs.”

 

“Yes.” Seungcheol grins. “Yes, he did and we partially assembled it at my place. It wasn’t that great. It’s too messy.”

 

Soonyoung picked up on that topic and continued on with other random stuffs that he could pull up. Jihoon sometimes makes tiny comments but stays silent most of time, letting the pink-haired male play around with his left hand which makes Jihoon use only his right hand to eat (he denies it but Jihoon is really whipped for the other male.)

 

The night went on after that.

 

 

 

 

 

“I think this place would be lovely. Best to lock the house and spend lunch outside, hmm?” Jisoo’s mom said to her husband as the latter scrolls down on his phone, looking at an app. Her husband said something in agreement under his breath before pointing at his phone at some restaurant that caught his eye. As they continue talking, Jisoo tears his gaze away from them when Jeonghan said,

 

“I’m really sorry but I can’t join you for today, mom.”  

 

“Why, sweetie?” Jisoo’s mom asked.

 

“I’m going to go check up on something at work. They said it’s urgent that even if I tell them I have important guests at home, they won’t let me.” Jeonghan said apologetically.

 

“It’s okay.” Jisoo’s step-father said. “We still have two days ahead of us. We can still go out before we leave.”

 

But in the safety of their room, Jisoo knows where Jeonghan is really going. He closes the door just in time Jeonghan steps out of the bathroom wearing nothing but Seungcheol’s navy blue bathrobe. He can still feel that his boyfriend is upset – hell, he’s been upset ever since that time Seungcheol went to Jihoon’s place to stay over. Jisoo swallows hard and sits down on the bed, hating on the fact that all those sweet smiles he gave earlier are just for show in front of his parents.

 

“Han, you’re going to see Seungcheol?”

 

“What else?” Jeonghan answers. He take off his bathrobe without a care and pulls on his underwear and then his pants, the latter dipping below his waist as he fixes his belt. Jisoo looks down on the floor, unable to meet Jeonghan’s eyes. “I don’t want him to feel alone. He’s already feeling isolated as he is.” Jeonghan takes a random jumper on the closet and wears it after wearing a white collared shirt.

 

The words Jeonghan left made him feel guiltier than he already is.

 

“I’m gonna go. I’ll send you a message when I get there.” Jeonghan presses his lips against his cheek before he leaves and it’s unsettling because it’s like the blonde is doing it out of duty instead of being a genuine one. Jisoo frowns and runs his fingers through his hair, exhausted and frustrated.

 

He wished Jeonghan left with slam of the door instead.

 

 

 

 

 

Seungcheol was mentally debating on whether he should purchase a pack of cigarettes at the mini mart near Soonyoung and Jihoon’s apartment. He keeps on reaching over the white pack and then placing it back again. He does it over and over not minding the curious look the staff is giving him. He knows he made a promise to Jisoo but he’s so stressed out that it’s affecting his sleep. And he doesn’t the day to last, he wants it faster.

 

“I’m torn between annoyed and amused seeing you do that.”

 

Seungcheol snaps his head to the direction of where the voice came from only to find Doyoon looking at him with eyes twinkling in amusement. He steps back from the cigarette aisle and looks at him alarmed and afraid that he might tell Jisoo or worse, he’s with Jisoo. Panic coursed through his system but Doyoon just smiles and shrugs.

 

“He’s not here, don’t worry.” The black-haired male said. “Jisoo’s on leave.”

 

“A-Ah…”

 

There was a long moment of silence before Doyoon breaks it. “Do you want me to buy that for you?”

 

“No.” Seungcheol immediately answers after remembering their conversation last time. “I have my own money. I don’t need anyone buying something for me.” He takes the packet of cigarette and walked towards the counter, finally purchasing the product. As he waits for the register, Doyoon stands next to him carrying a box of chocolate milk. Seungcheol furrows his brows at this.

 

“What?” Doyoon shrugs. “First time seeing a grown man buy chocolate milk?”

 

“No, it’s uh…” He chuckles. “You’re like a kid.”

 

“Well, I am a kid but I would rather you call me baby boy.”

 

Seungcheol looks down and couldn’t help the laugh come out despite trying to suppress it.

 

 

 

 

 

When he came back from the apartment after smoking two cigarettes on the way, he’s surprised to see Jeonghan sitting there outside. Seungcheol stops on his steps, confused, before making his way there. “Jeonghan.” He calls when’s close.

 

The blonde lifts his head up to look at him upon hearing his name. His eyes lit up when they meet gazes and then he stands up, immediately wrapping him in a tight hug. Seungcheol grabs him by the shoulder to pull him away slightly. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I missed you.”

 

Jeonghan cups his face and pulls him down for a searing kiss, not minding even if the smell and taste of menthol cigarette is evident on his tongue. Kissing longer is hard to continue since they need to breathe so when Jeonghan breaks the kiss, he noses along his lover’s lips, missing how soft Jeonghan’s mouth is. Jeonghan chuckles softly, eyes still closed at the feeling.

 

“You think Jihoon won’t mind?”

 

When he realized what Jeonghan wants, Seungcheol scoops him in his arms and kisses him again, a quick one. “What they don’t know won’t hurt him.” He whispers.

 

Giggling, Jeonghan squished Seungcheol’s face before letting the older male lead him inside.

 

\--

 

“Haha, found it.”

 

Seungcheol opens one eye and sees Jeonghan holding his packet of cigarettes that he found at the inside pocket of his jacket. His boyfriend’s body is as smooth and pale as that of a baby save for the marks that he just put there. If he weren’t so exhausted, he wouldn’t mind having another taste of him. Jeonghan looks gorgeous even if there’s a death stick in between his lips.

 

“Soonyoung doesn’t like people smoking in his house.” Seungcheol said.

 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Jeonghan repeats what he said earlier before flopping beside him after lighting the cigarette up.

 

Jeonghan can be mischievous, opposed to what he looks like on the outside. Many calls him an angel, a very little goody good two shoes but only the ones who are **really** close to him knows how he truly acts. And Seungcheol loves every part of it. It’s a part of Jeonghan’s charm – a part that got him really hooked at the blonde male. And to be honest, it was truly a miracle that someone like Yoon Jeonghan would be in love with him.

 

“Wanna share?” Jeonghan looks up at him and asked and of course, Seungcheol is too much of a sucker to say no.

 

He takes it with two of his fingers and takes a hit, laughing after blowing the smoke out of his mouth. “Jisoo’s going to kill us, I swear. He’s not gonna let this one slide once he finds out.”

 

“He’s not gonna find out.”

 

He raised a brow. “He will find out. Trust me, Han. I tried keeping it a secret to Jisoo that I was smoking every time I tell him I’m going out for a _jog_. I tried menthol candies and everything but still, he knows. Plus, I don’t want to lie to him.”

 

Jeonghan hums in amusement. “So you’re planning on telling him after you come back, is that it?”

 

“That’s the plan, yes.”

 

“You are so whipped.”

 

 “Only for you two.”

 

Seungcheol takes another long drag of the cigarette before blowing, this time through his nose. “How’s Jisoo, by the way? And his parents are doing well, I hope? You should pay attention to the way his hand, Han. It twitches whenever he’s frustrated or uncomfortable. Jisoo is hard to read, after all.” He properly sits up and takes another drag, the ashes slowly dropping on the floor next to the bed. When he looks beside him, Jeonghan is staring at him with that soft expression akin to fondness. Seungcheol hums in confusion.

 

“It’s so unfair and yet you’re still this selfless.” He whispers. “I have no idea that it’s possible to fall in love with you even more but you always surprise me.” Then he wraps his arms around Seungcheol and kisses him, short and chaste enough to bring a smile on his face.

 

“I’m not there so I trust you to take care of him.” Seungcheol answers after the kiss. “And I trust Jisoo to take care of you.”

 

Love blooms on Jeonghan’s chest that he couldn’t help but straddle the male and take the cigarette from his fingers. After taking a hit and blowing the smoke, he pressed his lips against Seungcheol’s soft ones, relishing the taste of his boyfriend because he knows a few hours after this, he’s going to have to go back and face Jisoo’s parents with the younger male. But for the meantime, he’s going to savor this freedom to do the things he wanted with Seungcheol.

 

“I love you,” Seungcheol whispers against his lips. “But we need to clean this place up before Jihoon arrives or else I’ll be sleeping in the streets.”

 

“Fine, fine.” Jeonghan pulls himself away from Seungcheol but doesn’t even make a move to cover his bare body as he walks near the windows to open it. “I’m not cleaning, though.”

 

Seungcheol shakes his head and laughs. “The things I do for you.”

 

 

 

 

 

That night at dinner, Jisoo keeps the façade of a perfect son in front of his parents as his mother recounts the mini-adventure they had earlier that day to Jeonghan. His step-father makes a few comments about it but mostly kept quiet as he eats dinner. It’s still clear as the day how Jeonghan is still mad at him and it irks him that the blond smells of cigarettes and beer when he came home. It’s obvious how Jeonghan is purposely doing this just to get on his nerves.

 

It was still cold when they went back in their bedroom. The king sized bed appears to be even wider now that Seungcheol isn’t here and with Jeonghan almost at the edge, not wanting to cuddle close to him as usual.

 

There’s still a heavy weight on his chest like he feels his toes are at the edge of the cliff and when he falls it will lead to his certain death and when he doesn’t, the monster hiding under the bushes will end him. The pressure was on him now and he doesn’t know what to do. It’s like whatever path he chooses it will all lead to his end.

 

“Hey.”

 

Jisoo stiffens when he feels Jeonghan’s arms wrap around his torso. “I’m sorry.” He hears him whisper from behind. He feels his head against his shoulder. “Jisoo, let’s not fight anymore. I’m not… I’m not used to giving you the cold shoulder. It feels foreign to me.” He can feel the older male’s hands creep in inside his shirt, placing them firmly against his stomach for warmth. Jisoo couldn’t help the sigh to come out his mouth.

 

“How’s Seungcheol?”

 

There was a silence before he answers. “Cheol misses you. Even asked me to look out for you.”

 

Jisoo looks down with a small smile on his face. Of course, it’s so Seungcheol to do that. It led him to think how everything – how the neglect that Jisoo is putting him through is causing a toll on him. But even then, Seungcheol still puts them on the top of his list and it hurts because right now, Jisoo isn’t doing that for him. Jeonghan has the right to get mad. He’s got the right to give him the cold shoulder and he understands.

 

Seungcheol doesn’t deserve this. This needs to stop.

 

“I know what you’re doing.” Jeonghan whispers. “Stop beating yourself up.”

 

“I was just thinking.”  He said. “That it’s unfair to let Seungcheol keep on leaving whenever my parents are around and to treat him like some kind of a dirty little secret even if he’s far from being that. So I was thinking… if ever I tell my parents to meet him, I’d like to do it now that they’re here in our house.”

 

He hears a sharp intake of breath. “You mean…” Jeonghan pulls away to look at him. “Are you sure?”

 

“I think it’s time.” Jisoo smiles. “Don’t you think?”

 

The kiss Jeonghan gave him is a hard and searing one after that out of joy and excitement and it made Jisoo’s heart pound aggressively. But if there’s one thing that he looks forward to the most, it’s the smile on Seungcheol’s face afterwards. He’s getting mixed feeling: a happy one and a scary one.

 

Jisoo wishes for the best.

 

 

 

 

 

Out of boredom, Seungcheol decided to pester Jihoon in his studio just so that he could rile up the younger male. But to his surprise, the studio was partially closed. When he peeked, Jihoon has an arm wrapped around Soonyoung’s shoulder, the pink-haired male has his head leaning against him while the smaller whispers something against his ear that somehow makes Soonyoung burst out laughing. Instead of working on his music, Jihoon is spending some quality time with Soonyoung and Seungcheol feels like he’s intruding on something intimate so he quietly left and went back to his room.

 

He remembered as if it was just yesterday, the quiet nights where Seungcheol caught Jisoo still working in his office, editing a draft that is soon to be published. He would surprise his younger boyfriend at his work place and offers to stay with him up until he finishes so that they can go home together where Jeonghan waits for them.

 

Seungcheol sits down on the edge of the bed and sighs pulling out his phone. He decided to distract himself from thoughts like this by playing Candy Crush only to be interrupted when a message from Jisoo popped up in front of the screen.

 

_Come home tomorrow at night and wear something nice._

Seungcheol is struck frozen at the news. One by one he reads the words, trying to process the words that he reads. A gasp escapes his throat and then with an overjoyed shout, he races out of his room and kicks open Jihoon’s studio not minding about the two’s agenda. Soonyoung’s face was already buried at the crook of Jihoon’s neck at the sudden intrusion. The smaller yelps, pushing Soonyoung away that got said man shrieking once he fell on the swivel chair.

 

“I’m okay!” Soonyoung tries to untangle his leg but gave up moments later. “If anybody’s wondering.”

 

Jihoon furrows his brows. “Seungcheol, what –“

 

“I’m going home tomorrow.” Seungcheol interrupts. “It’s finally happening.”

 

Jihoon looks confused for a moment but then he remembers making a small smile appear on his face. It was small but his eyes were already appearing closed, almost like crescents. “I’m so happy for you, Cheol.” Soonyoung makes a small cheering noise and a groan when his head hits the floor after he tries lifting himself up to untangle his leg once more.

 

He couldn’t describe the bubbling sensation in his chest – this tickling feeling at the pit of his stomach. This must be the change that he desperately wanted.

 

Everything’s going to be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

Jisoo pushes his hair back messily, trying to fix his hair as quickly as possible. Jeonghan, despite just waking up, immediately washed up to help him with his clothes. It wasn’t really planned because Jisoo was planning on lying on bed with Jeonghan all day, lazing about and rolling on the bed cuddling. But then there was a call from their head manager that Doyoon is scheduled for a press conference about the launch of his new book around 10 in the morning so Jisoo had no choice but to prepare as quickly as possible.

 

He checks the time: an hour left.

 

“I don’t know what time I’ll get back but I’ll try to come home as soon as possible.” Jisoo said in a hurry. He takes his satchel and fixes the sleeves that Jeonghan had neatly folded on his elbows. “I’ve already arranged everything for tonight so the only thing you’ll do is –“

 

“Pay for the delivery, I know.” Jeonghan interrupts with a chuckle. “We talked about it last night while having sex. It’s kind of impossible for me to forget.” He pulls him in for a lingering kiss before smoothening his black dress shirt. “You look gorgeous.”

 

Jisoo blushes. “I try not to be.”

 

“Impossible, but good luck with that.” And for a minute, it seems like time slowed down when his lover curls his fingers on his cheek, giving him an endearing smile. “I love you.” He whispers and it made his heart pound erratically. Jisoo breaks into a smile.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Another kiss before Jeonghan lets him go.  He sees his parents in the living room with smiles on their faces upon seeing his get up that he got to immediately explain where he’s going and why he’s going to be late. His mother has this look on her face, though, but he waved it off into nothing and just kissed her cheek before leaving.

 

 

 

 

 

Finally, it was time.

 

Seungcheol takes a deep breath and steps out of the taxi, even going as far as giving the man a large tip before waving at him to be careful on his way back. Usually whenever he comes back, it would be to a quiet home because Jisoo and Jeonghan are already in bed, exhausted after taking his parents to the airport. But now, that’s not the case. For the first time, he’s going to come home with Jisoo’s parents still in the house and he’s finally going to meet them, not as a friend but formally as Jisoo’s boyfriend.

 

His blazer fits snugly on his frame and it made Seungcheol feel extra confident. But the moment he’s at the front porch, he feels his legs turn jelly.

 

Fucking hell, this is it.

 

It’s embarrassingly, really, to have come to a point where he’s standing right in front of his front door not knowing whether to knock or to ring the doorbell. For Christ’s sake, it’s his front door! He even has a personal key and everything. Seungcheol lets out a heavy sigh and lifts his fists on the door but takes a step back later and bites his lower lip, unsure.

 

But he thinks from the other side of the door, there’s Jeonghan and Jisoo waiting for his return and that’s the only thing that manage to strengthen his resolve in pushing knocking on his front door.

 

“Oh, hello there.”

 

Seungcheol almost shrieks at the voice behind him. He quickly turns around and sees a youthful looking woman and a gruff man with a build of a wrestler standing behind him. “Hi.” The woman greets him again. “Are you looking for someone?” She tilts her head.

 

Seungcheol couldn’t find himself to speak. His nervousness is racking over his body tenfold and he finds himself gaping like a fish instead. The wrestler man is looking at him skeptically, contradicting the look that the woman is giving him. It was a good thing that the door behind him opened, cutting off any communication between the two. Jeonghan’s blond mop of hair is wet, probably fresh from the shower, but he’s wearing a nice dress shirt that hugs his frame comfortably.

 

“Seungcheol.” There’s a hint of happiness laced in his voice and for a moment there, he thought Jeonghan would jump on him. But he managed to hold himself off when he sees the two from outside. “Mom…” Jeonghan greets. “Uncle, you’re here.”

 

Shit, they’re Jisoo’s parents.

 

“Hi, dear.” Jisoo’s mother stepped forward to wrap Jeonghan in a hug. “The weather in here is lovely compared to Canada. It’s very refreshing that we couldn’t help strolling around for a bit more.” She grins. Then she turned to face Seungcheol. “And you must be…?”

 

“C-Choi Seungcheol, ma’am.” Seungcheol bows his head in greeting.

 

Jisoo’s mother beams. “You look so dashing, young man. If I were younger, I’d like to snatch you in a heartbeat.” Seungcheol blushed at this but cowers at the glare that the huge man is giving him. “Oh, darling stop scaring the poor boy.”

 

Jisoo’s dad grunts.

 

\--

 

It’s really obvious at the way Jeonghan is staring at him that he wanted to talk to Seungcheol but Jisoo’s parents are giving him a hard time to sneak out. Especially with the way his mother is clinging on his arm like he doesn’t want to let go. Seungcheol isn’t uncomfortable with this, though. In fact, he feels great that he gets to bond over Jisoo’s mother like this. It was something that he’s always imagined himself to be doing. The glare from Jisoo’s stepfather, however, is another story.

 

“I take it you’re this Seungcheol that Jisoo keeps on mentioning to us.” She said. “You two must be close friends.”

 

 _Very close_ _indeed_ , Seungcheol thinks.

 

“Where is Jisoo, by the way?”

 

“Oh, he’s at the press conference with this famous author.” She giggles. “I never thought I’d see the day my son will get to do big things like this but here we are.” She looks at him and smiles. “Though I don’t know what time will he be coming back? There must be some kind of a special occasion going on since he told us to wear something nice because he’s going to do something when he comes back.”

 

“I should have brought the other one.” Jisoo’s stepdad huffs. “This is too small for me.”

 

“You just got bigger.”

 

“The food here is amazing. Don’t blame me.”

 

Jeonghan came rushing down, wearing his brown coat and his car keys on hand. “I’m just gonna go and get the cheesecake Jisoo ordered.” He said. Seungcheol momentarily gapes at how Jeonghan looks tonight, looking stunning as ever. Jeonghan never dressed up nicely like this. Tonight must be so special.

 

And this all for him.

 

“It’s fine. We’ll take care of Seungcheol for you, love.”

 

Seungcheol’s eyes went wide. He’s sending a silent plea for Jeonghan to take him with him but Jeonghan is giving him that mischievous look. “He’s a great person, mom. A gentleman, too. You’ll love him.” He waves his fingers goodbye before leaving. Seungcheol stares at him dumbfounded.

 

So Jisoo’s parents started to interrogate him on different questions. How long did Jisoo and he are friends, how did they meet, what is his occupation, what major did he graduated in and all of those other questions that any normal people ask to a person they just met. But as the night continues, the topic shifts from him to Jisoo.

 

Jisoo’s stepfather excuses himself to go to the bathroom at this point, leaving him with Mrs. Hong.

 

“You know…” She whispers. “I think I know what Jisoo is going to do tonight.” She grins. “I gave him my engagement ring before. The one that his biological father first gave me and I told him that he give it to Jeonghan.” She giggles and shakes his hand. “So I have a big guess that Jisoo is going to pop the question tonight.”

 

Seungcheol stills.

 

“Like – Like a proposal?”

 

She nods. “Why would he even invite you, his close friend, here in the first place if it wasn’t?”

 

And just like that, Seungcheol forgot how to breathe.

 

 

 

 

 

When Jisoo arrived back home, he’s a mess. His hair is disheveled from fighting all of the cameras away from him and Doyoon. He doubts even his attire is presentable at this point. But still, he’s late and he needs to go inside and apologize why he arrived late.

 

But before he could even take a step further, he sees Seungcheol walking out in a hurry. Jisoo’s expression brightens, thinking that the older male is out to welcome him home. To his surprise, however, Seungcheol didn’t even bat him an eyelash and just walked past him. Jisoo ran over to grab the older by his wrist in time before he could get far away.

 

“Seungcheol, where are you going?”

 

Seungcheol flinches and wrings his hand off. “Don’t touch me.”

 

He stood there petrified, feeling as if he’s been slapped. Seungcheol is looking at him with those dark eyes swirling of betrayal. It was the first time that Seungcheol looked at him like that and Jisoo, for the first time, felt terrified that he couldn’t even utter a single word.

 

It was too late when he got back to his senses.

 

Seungcheol was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

The supposed big dinner was now shrugged off as a sent off dinner for his parents before they went back. Though they questioned Seungcheol’s disappearance that night, Jeonghan made a believable lie that had them not spewing out any more questions.

 

When they finally left, Jeonghan and Jisoo sits there inside the car, still parked at the airport parking lot. Jisoo swallows thickly, the air around them so heavy that he feels like he’s going to die of suffocation.

 

“I’m going to stay at Mingyu’s for the meantime.” Jeonghan whispers.

 

“Jeonghan –“

 

“You let him walk away, Jisoo.” The older’s voice is firm yet shaky when he said that. “You let him – You didn’t even stop him. I called everyone but they don’t know where he is. Do you even care about Seungcheol?”

 

When he didn’t respond, Jeonghan gets out of the car and leaves.

 

Jisoo’s grip on the steering wheel tightens.

 

 

 

 

 

Seungcheol woke up in an unfamiliar place.

 

 His head is throbbing like crazy and his body hurts like crazy. But he finds himself waking up in a very wide sofa – good to fit for two people lying down – and a soft pillow for his head to rest. Everything looks so cozy and white. The coffee table is glass and so is the end table near the sofa. There’s a 70inch HD TV screen in front of him and an aquarium on the other side. Everything looks so fucking expensive that Seungcheol is afraid he might break something.

 

He thought he was back at Soonyoung and Jihoon’s apartment, but it couldn’t be because Soonyoung isn’t that super human to change the style of their apartment like this so fast. Plus, now that he thought about it. This living room isn’t even as big as Soonyoung’s.

 

“Oh, you’re awake. I thought I have to call the funeral services or something.”

 

Seungcheol whips his head, something that he regrets because of the searing pain in his head, and looks at the direction of the owner of the voice. There stood lazily is Doyoon holding a mug. He looks like he just got out of bed but he’s not because he smells of lavender and soap so that could only mean it’s just the way how the man dress whenever he’s at home. He watches as Doyoon approaches him.

 

“I don’t know if you’d prefer coffee or hot chocolate but I’m not that cruel to just give you hot water so I made instant soup instead.” He takes a cloth underneath before placing the mug on top. “Hangover soup.”

 

Seungcheol bows his head, embarrassed to be seen by this state. “T-Thanks.” He takes the mug and takes a few sip. “How did you even –“

 

“You were cuddling my neighbor’s cat on top of the tree.” Doyoon said. “You made me climb up a fucking tree just to get you. I swear, you act like a baby when you’re drunk. Are you really that serious?”

 

Seungcheol mutters an apology at that, embarrassment and shame taking over him once the memory has been recollected back in his head. But amongst them, he could remember the pain and hurt of what happened last night from his house. The sudden engagement news. Hell, he could even hear the words being said to him with Jisoo’s mother’s voice echoing in his head. Doyoon is startled when Seungcheol suddenly hits his head with his fist. Once and then twice and then thrice…

 

“Woah, there.” Doyoon grabs a hold of his hand before the fourth punch came. “Are you trying to kill yourself?”

 

“Did you call Jisoo that I was here?”

 

“No.” Doyoon looks at warily. “But should I?”

 

“Don’t.” Seungcheol whispers. “Please, don’t.”

 

 

 

 

 

“How’s Jeonghan doing?”

 

 _“He’s doing fine. Don’t worry.”_ Mingyu said on the other line. _“I don’t have any news, though. Wonwoo-hyung, doesn’t want me in their conversation sometimes. He doesn’t trust me not when they know I talk to you.”_

Jisoo sighs. “I understand.”

 

_“Look, wherever Seungcheol-hyung is, I know he’s doing fine. He can take care of himself. Hansol, Chan and I are going to look for him later, okay?”_

“Thank you, Mingyu.” Jisoo said before ending the call.

 

The draft from another author’s work is forwarded to him after their head manager told them that this man is a golden gem waiting to be discovered. Of course, Jisoo is once again in front of his computer, reading this person’s work with the pen name _MingMing._ The problem is, Jisoo couldn’t focus not when his mind reaches out to Jeonghan and especially to Seungcheol.

 

Everything is a mess. He doesn’t know what happened but he feels as if everything is his fault. Jisoo drags a hand down his face and releases a shaky sigh.

 

“Looking glum, Hong.”

 

Jisoo groans. “Piss off, Doyoon. 2 weeks isn’t still over. Go back home. Vacation isn’t over.”

 

“Can’t I pay my favorite editor a little visit?” Doyoon pouts as he approaches him.

 

“I’m your only editor.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Look, jus…” Jisoo waves him away. “Go away, Doyoon.”

 

“Seungcheol’s at my place.”

 

Jisoo’s eyes went wide.

 

“But I’m not letting you get close to him.” Doyoon said. “Because even if you go there, Seungcheol doesn’t want to see you. He felt betrayed, Jisoo and every night he would cry and I have to be there to keep him company and watch over him so that he won’t do anything stupid.”

 

Every word was like a stab on him. Jisoo sets his gaze hard on the computer in front of him, his fingers stiff.

 

“Did… did he tell you the reason why?”

 

“No.” Doyoon sighs. “He refused to tell me. It must be so bad that he won’t even tell it to anybody.” He hums. “So for the meantime, Seungcheol will be staying at my place.” He takes a few steps back. “I’m not prohibiting you from seeing Seungcheol fully, just not at this state, Jisoo. Because honestly, if you’re going to get him at my place in that condition of yours, Seungcheol might resent you for real.”

 

“So get your shit together before meeting him. Else, I might be keeping him for real, this time.”

 

Jisoo couldn’t help but scowl. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

 

Doyoon just shrugs before leaving.

 

He couldn’t help but slam his hands on the table in rage.

 

On that night, he packed up his laptop inside his work bag before walking out of the office, his coat on hand, eager to drive over to Doyoon’s place to finally get Seungcheol back. But as he starts the car, he hears his phone ringing making him stop whatever he is doing. He pulls out his phone and answers the call, irritated. “What?”

 

_“Is this Hong Jisoo?”_

 

 

 

 

 

Jisoo never told his mother that he still kept in contact with his father all throughout the years. Sure he can be irresponsible and most of the time thinking with his dick, but he’s a good guy. If you don’t count the fact that he’s been jailed three times because of a party raid.

 

The drive from Seoul to Busan is long but Jisoo didn’t care after hearing his father got admitted to the hospital. It was already dawn when he arrived at the hospital and he had to wait for a few more hours because his father is still unconscious. When he did, he was shaken awake by the nurse and greeted with a smile saying the doctor just finished examining his father’s condition and that he can finally get to see him.

 

The special treatment was completely unnecessary to be honest. But this is what usually happens if your father used to be a former A-list actor in Korea.

 

“My little man, Jisoo!” His father’s deep voice echoes the white room. “Hey, how you doing, buddy?”

 

“The hospital, really?” Jisoo frowns, placing his hands on his hips. “I swear, all of these stupid things that you’ve been doing is getting far worse than before. First, it was jail now you’re getting admitted to the hospital over what?”

 

“I tried drinking a mixed…” His father looks a bit sheepish. “Energy drink and coffee.”

 

Jisoo’s eyes went wide. “Are you fucking crazy? Are you trying to kill yourself?!”

 

“I don’t know, I was fucking high!”

 

“You’re such an idiot!”

 

“I’m sorry, okay? Geez, I didn’t know it could make my heart go crazy.”

 

Jisoo sighs and slumps down on the chair next to the hospital bed. It’s new since whenever he bails his father out of jail, he would smell of booze and sex. Now, he smells of hospital bed sheets and medicine syrup so Jisoo didn’t have a hard time sitting next to him this time. “Look, I’m just… glad that you’re safe, okay? Hearing the doctor about what happened to you almost gave me a heart attack. Fucking hell, I didn’t get enough sleep since yesterday.”

 

To his surprise, his father didn’t respond any idiotic shit as usual. Instead, he looks ahead with a slight twinkle in his eyes and a small smile. “You know when I was rushed in emergency, the first person I thought was your mother.”

 

Jisoo raised his brows.

 

“I bet if she was here right now, she’ll cuss at me and nag and I’ll be reduced into a small puddle wanting to dry up into thin air and evaporate from all of the embarrassment I’ll be put through. It’s shameful and I’d feel very bad since she’s my wife and I made her feel bad.” He closed his eyes and chuckles. “I wonder why the things that annoyed me before now makes me miss them.”

 

“You talk as if you still love her.”

 

“I do.” He opens one eye. “I still do, champ.”

 

“Then why’d you let her leave?”

 

“It’s because…” His father hums and clicks his tongue. “When you drink… and you party hard….” He looks at his son seriously. “Don’t go near to people who wants to fuck you.”

 

Jisoo rolls his eyes but laughs. “You’re an asshole, dad.”

 

“But you’re not.”

 

He looks at him.

 

“Jisoo, you’re a Hong. The Hongs are always in control, remember that.” His father said. “You don’t let anyone step over you and you don’t let anyone take control of your life. If you want that person to stay, you don’t ask them to stay… you **make** them stay.” He smiles. “You got your mother’s last name, champ. There’s a reason why you didn’t get mine and that’s because you’re not like me. You’re not a fuck up.”

 

Jisoo scoffs a laugh and looks down. “You don’t know anything.” He remembers Seungcheol’s look of betrayal and the look of hopelessness Jeonghan gave him when he didn’t gave him an answer. “I’m actually the biggest fuck up in our family.”

 

“Then take control.” He feels a soft punch on his arm. Jisoo looks up at his father to see him beaming. “You just lost a hold on that steering wheel, champ. Get back on the road and make things right.”

 

 

 

 

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo are startled at the sudden intrusion. Instead of Mingyu making a perfect landing on the water, he flopped on top like a fish, surprised at Jisoo’s sudden appearance at their outdoor pool. Wonwoo lifts himself up from the recliner chair, taking off his glasses. “Jisoo.” He said. Jisoo took this cue to walk over to him. There wasn’t any traces of sleep in him which is why he feels physically _and_ emotionally weak.

 

“Where’s Jeonghan?”

 

It took a while before Wonwoo answers. “He’s at the guest room.”

 

Jisoo didn’t leave any room for protest and left immediately, going back inside the Kim manor to find his boyfriend. Not that Wonwoo is going to say any more. He looks even pleased to see Jisoo back to his senses. Mingyu, however, is groaning in agony, half of his body red from the impact of the water.

 

Jisoo walked past maids, for the first time, not even taking the time to greet them back. He’s catching his breath when he arrives in front of the guest room – the only guest room that is closed an occupied. He takes a deep breath and knocks.

 

“Door’s open.”

 

He twists the knob and pushes it open, revealing his boyfriend sitting, back pressed up against the headboard and legs pressed against his chest. When he noticed Jisoo’s presence, his eyes went wide, surprised at the sight of him. Seeing Jeonghan it’s like there’s a part of the weight on his back has been lifted. There wasn’t any amount of hatred from Jeonghan instead there was relief and happiness at the sight of him.

 

There was a long silence before Jeonghan kneels on the bed and opens his arms.

 

“Come here.”

 

He couldn’t help but rush over to him, collapsing in his arms. Jisoo didn’t know he was _this_ exhausted not until he feels Jeonghan’s warmth and the softness of the mattress underneath them. “I’m sorry.” He whispers as he buries his face against his chest. “Let’s go get Seungcheol.”

 

“We should.” Jeonghan kisses his head. “But please go and rest first, okay?”  

 

He wanted to protest but then his eyes betrayed him and so does his body. It wasn’t long before he passed out, sleep hitting him like a freight train.

 

 

 

 

 

Seungcheol is surprised to see Jisoo and Doyoon talking the moment he stepped foot inside. It was alarming and surprising but before he could even hide, they already knew of his presence. There was something in the air that got everything tense and heavy. It was so terrifying that he finds it hard to breathe. Jisoo has this deadly look on his face, something that he doesn’t know his boyfriend is capable of making. Doyoon on the other hand looks smug. Fuck, that brat might have said something to tick off Jisoo.

 

“J-Jisoo –“

 

“Choi Seungcheol.” Jisoo called his name that sent chills down his spine. “We’re going home.”

 

Seungcheol doesn’t really want to. Not when he’s feeling a hint of betrayal still. But Jisoo doesn’t give him any room for further protests. The younger of the two stood up. His voice is calm and serene – his usual one – but there was a bite in there that means Jisoo isn’t kidding around. Seungcheol never did anything in the past that made Jisoo come to this. Until now.

 

Before Seungcheol could answer, Jisoo walked over to him and grabbed his wrist, dragging him away.

 

“Take care, Cheollie~” Doyoon singsongs.

 

The grip around his wrist tightens. Seungcheol winces.

 

He’s thrown inside the car by Jisoo and when Seungcheol tries to complain, he swallowed every word of it for Jisoo is so livid. Seungcheol can only stare at his boyfriend in shock not knowing what to do. Even as the younger is driving at the expressway. But before they could even get at home, Jisoo parked at the lay-by and then finally facing Seungcheol with a deadly glare.

 

“You kissed Doyoon?”

 

Seungcheol’s eyes went wide. “What?”

 

“I don’t want to repeat that again. Just saying that is giving me a massive headache.” Jisoo rubs his head, a scowl marring his face. “But even thinking about – what the fuck is wrong with you?!” He shouts. “How can you do this me? How could you do this to us?”

 

He didn’t kiss Doyoon nor did he recall ever doing that. The first thing he wanted to do was explain, but then he remembered what his mother had told him that night and the old anger came back at Seungcheol. He clenches his fists and frowns.

 

“Why do you care? You finally got what you want, right?” He looks away. “Congratulations on the engagement by the way.” He mumbles the last part but Jisoo heard all clear. Jisoo gasps in disbelief. He’s not a fan of violence but he couldn’t contain the intense emotions after hearing the absurdity of it all. So he stretches his hand out and slaps Seungcheol by the back of his head hard making said male let out an unmanly yelp. “What the fuck?!”

 

“There’s no engagement, you idiot!”

 

“Huh?” Seungcheol looks at him in disbelief. “But the ring –“

 

Realization dawns on Jisoo. He sighs. “Mom gave me an engagement ring because she wanted me and Jeonghan to tie the knot already. But I wasn’t planning to that night because I wanted to formally introduce you to my family. I don’t know what you talked about with my Mom but that night, it was supposed to be all about you.”

 

Seungcheol looks at Jisoo as if he’s grown another head. So everything was… a misunderstanding?

 

“So I don’t know what the fuck came in your mind to go to Doyoon’s place and I don’t know… hook up with him? But fucking hell, Seungcheol you can’t just do that.” Jisoo looks exhausted, heartbroken. “Not when –“

 

Jisoo’s breath hitch when Seungcheol leans close until they were a breath away.

 

“I didn’t kiss Doyoon.” He whispers.

 

Their noses are pressed against each other. Once upon a time, Seungcheol couldn’t imagine himself being in this situation. In fact, he hated Jisoo for even stealing Jeonghan from him. He hated him for being the _other_ guy that Jeonghan fell in love with. But here he is now, feeling his heart drumming against his chest just being close with this man. Jisoo furrows his brows in confusion at this, eyes never leaving Seungcheol’s. He’s analyzing him again, thinking whether if Seungcheol is lying or not.

 

“What?”

 

“I… didn’t kiss Doyoon.” Seungcheol grins. Those childish twinkle in his eyes is back and it’s filled with love and adoration. Jisoo couldn’t help but mirror the same grin on him. “How can I when I have the most beautiful people in my life to kiss instead?”

 

Jisoo frowns. “Flatterer.”

 

“I speak nothing but the truth.”

 

“So you didn’t –“

 

Seungcheol kisses him. A quick simple close-mouthed press that got Jisoo reeling back in surprise. “I didn’t kiss Doyoon.” He repeats. “I didn’t.”

 

“You didn’t.” Jisoo whispers back.

 

“I didn’t.” He affirms, chuckling.

 

 

 

 

 

When they got home, they were surprised to see Jeonghan preparing to leave. Jisoo opens his mouth to speak, probably to ask where he is going only to get interrupted by the blond. “I’m gonna do the groceries so maybe I’ll give you around…” He checks his wrist watch. “2 hours to finish fucking each other, okay?”

 

Seungcheol’s eyes went wide, blushing. “Y-You’re not coming?”

 

“Hmm…Nah.” Jeonghan shakes his head and pinches both of their red cheeks. “I’ve already got my fill for both of you, my handsome men.” He gives those red cheeks a kiss before walking past them, fingers waving. “I’ll be in time for the post-coital cuddles, though.”

 

“Take care.” Jisoo’s tone is even but he’s a bit shaky.

 

When they were inside, the calm and even façade Jisoo has breaks and he immediately engulfs Seungcheol in a warm embrace, their lips slotting together like two pieces of a puzzle, easily fitting together. They didn’t even make it to the bedroom because Jisoo has Seungcheol pushed against the sofa, fingers quickly working take the turtleneck the older is wearing. But after that, not once did their lips part because as time passed by Seungcheol discovers how addicting it is to kiss Jisoo.

 

“Fucking hell, slow down, mm’kay?” Jisoo pants. “It’s been so long for me.”

 

“Hmm…” Seungcheol grins against his skin. “Love you.”

 

He made sure to tattoo the lovesick smile Jisoo gave him in his brain.

 

 

 

 

 

“Shit, we’re going to be late.” Soonyoung runs past Jihoon and Jisoo to snatch the luggage from Seungcheol’s hands. The luggage is so heavy that even Seungcheol has a hard time carrying but Soonyoung carried it in ease, his steps getting faster than ever to load everything on their rented van. “Late, late, late… flight is in two hours. We need to go people!”

 

Jisoo slings an arm around Jihoon’s shoulder. “Tell your fiancée to chill, please. We’re actually three hours ahead of time.”

 

“He’s been like that ever since we woke up this morning.” Jihoon sighs and approaches said male. “Yah, Kwon Soonyoung! Stop freaking everything out!”

 

“It’s supposed to be Lee Soonyoung!” Soonyoung shrieks then stops. “But then Kwon Jihoon doesn’t sound bad either.” He pursed his lips. “Holy shit, we could trade surnames! It’ll be so awesome.”

 

“Just shut up, idiot.”

 

Seungcheol wraps an arm around Jisoo and rests his head on his shoulder, burying his face against his neck. Jisoo grins and reaches over to pat his head. It’s been three days after that monstrous feud and after everything, they’ve decided to never bottle everything up and be open. Jisoo wanted to try again with the whole introduction, but this time they’re going to start slow. He can still remember how he cried when Jisoo introduced him to his biological father. Park Jiseok is a weird fellow but the warm embrace that he got from the man and a whisper of _please take care of my son_ made the tears to combust.

 

Jeonghan is a different story, however. Jisoo has to slap his father hard on the back of his head when the old man openly flirted at the blond.

 

He made a countdown at their calendar. A month before they go to Jisoo’s parents house, this time as a trio. No more secrets and this time, instead of a friend, Jisoo is going to introduce him as his boyfriend. Seungcheol hums and presses his lips against Jisoo’s neck, smiling.

 

“Hey, so I heard something from Doyoon.” Jisoo trails.

 

Seungcheol raised his brows. “What?”

 

“You wanted to be a sugar baby?”

 

He chokes on his spit.

 

“Why didn’t you say so?” Seungcheol yelps when Jeonghan climbs on his back, arms wrapped around him and cheek pressed against his. “If you told us you wanted to be treated like a baby boy, we could have spoiled you so bad, my dear Cheollie.” He whispers against the shell of his ear. “Now that I thought about it, my baby boy Cheollie doesn’t sound so bad.”

 

“Oh, god.” Seungcheol groans. “I’m going to kill that brat.”

 

“Hey, Jisoo.” Jeonghan grins. “How about we spoil our big baby?”

 

“Hawaii.” Jisoo smirks. “Let’s spoil our big baby when we get to Hawaii.”

 

Seungcheol makes a noise of embarrassment, face red it reaches until the tip of his ears. “What the hell, guys?”

 

Everything is going to be fine… for real now.

 

 


	2. preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan could only stare at Seokmin all curled up on his purple carpeted floor, the older male trying to struggle between breathing and trying not to cry at the same time. It’s a hard feat but Seokmin looks like he’s trying to take it even if his eyes betray him sometimes. Because in every blink he can see how the older male’s eyes turn glassy and red. Chan squats down and gives him an awkward pat on the back. “There, there. It’s bound to happen sometime.”

_“When I get married, I want you to be best man.”_

_“You said that to me two times. Are you even sure he’s the one?”_

_“Who knows, really? But I seriously do hope so.”_

_“Whatever, you should tell that to me when you’re really going to get married.”_

 

 

 

 

 

“Fuck, he’s going to get married for real this time.”

 

Chan could only stare at Seokmin all curled up on his purple carpeted floor, the older male trying to struggle between breathing and trying not to cry at the same time. It’s a hard feat but Seokmin looks like he’s **trying** to take it even if his eyes betray him sometimes. Because in every blink he can see how the older male’s eyes turn glassy and red. Chan squats down and gives him an awkward pat on the back. “There, there. It’s bound to happen sometime.”

 

“It’s just…” Seokmin hiccups and sniffles. “…too soon.”

 

“Too soon as in five years? Nuh-uh.” The younger clicks his tongue. “I think it’s – oh, dear.”

 

Seokmin scrunches his face and makes another dramatic wail.

 

Lee Seokmin is guilty. He’s so fucking guilty of being in love with his long-time best friend and it sucks because he used to have so much time. And yes, he’s talking about the once grey-haired, blonde now pink-haired male, Kwon Soonyoung. It’s a secret that he tells himself that he’s going to keep on his grave – he swore to himself that he won’t say ever. He already thinks that his chances are naught especially after declaring that he’s straight as a stick before.

 

(It sucks because he’s not. He’s like… 25% into men.)

 

And the worst part is, he couldn’t say bad things to Soonyoung’s groom-to-be because Seokmin’s known him half of his life and he knows how good of a person he is. (And talented. And like… he’s got natural born aegyo within him so in terms of cuteness, Seokmin’s got no chance.)

 

It would have been great before because Seokmin accepted the fact that he’s got no chance in being with Soonyoung upon knowing that he’s getting married to Mingyu. But after that big announcement on the wedding day, everything went loose. Hell, he wasn’t even aware that there’s something going on behind closed doors between Jihoon and Soonyoung. At first he was betrayed but then there’s acceptance and then hurt. Lots and lots of hurt. But there’s nothing he can do about it.

 

Not when he can see how much they love each other.

 

“I really suck at comforting but what can you do?” Chan continues to rub soothing circles on his back. “They’ve been planning this wedding for a month now and everything’s set to go. Hell, they’re already in Hawaii as we speak and tomorrow’s our flight there. You can’t do a Taylor Swift and sing Speak Now in the middle of the ceremony.”

 

Seokmin furrows his brows in confusion. “Speak now?”

 

“You know like, _don’t say yes run away now. I’ll meet you when you’re out of the church at the back door_ –“

 

“I thought you don’t like Taylor Swift?”

 

“The girl I’m seeing lately is a huge fan and I need to do some research, okay?”

 

“Uh-huh… okay.”

 

Chan rolled his eyes and moves on towards the important topic at hand before Seokmin decided to poke fun of his music tastes. “Okay, so what are you going to do now?”

 

Seokmin doesn’t know. He’s probably going to cry or throw up. Both isn’t that bad either. He’s a former theatre member so maybe the best thing to do is _act_ like everything’s fine even if it’s not and try to be a full 100% happy. He picks up the wedding invitation on the floor and looks at it as he wipes his tears-stricken face with the back of his hand. If he’s going to survive this, he’s going to need a lot of help.

 

Chan shrugs. “I think there’s an article for Wikihow for that.”

 

“Not that kind of help, what the fuck.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued in the next story.   
> Hope you enjoyed this, lolololol


End file.
